harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Albus Potter
(by Karl Jenkins) |title= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair=Jet black |eyes=Bright green |skin=Light |hidef= |family= *Harry Potter (father) *Ginevra Potter (mother) *James Sirius Potter (brother) *Lily Luna Potter (sister) *James Potter (paternal grandfather) † *Lily Potter (paternal grandmother) † *Arthur Weasley (maternal grandfather) *Molly Weasley (maternal grandmother) *Ron Weasley (maternal uncle) *Hermione Weasley (aunt) *Rose Granger-Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Hugo Granger-Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Fred Weasley (maternal uncle) † *George Weasley (maternal uncle) *Angelina Weasley (aunt) *Fred Weasley II (maternal first cousin) *Roxanne Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Percy Weasley (maternal uncle) *Audrey Weasley (aunt) *Molly Weasley II (maternal first cousin) *Lucy Weasley (maternal first cousin) *William Weasley (maternal uncle) *Fleur Weasley (aunt) *Victoire Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Dominique Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Louis Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Charles Weasley (maternal uncle) *House of Black |hidem=y |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house=Slytherin - Act One, Scene Four |loyalty=*Potter family *Weasley family *Prewett family *Peverell family *Longbottom family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin }} Albus Severus "Al" Potter (b. 2006) was a half-blood wizard, the second son of Harry and Ginevra Potter . Albus was born two years after his older brother James Sirius and two years before his younger sister Lily Luna. He was named in memory of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, two former headmasters of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Neville Longbottom was named as his godfather. In 2017 Albus began his education at Hogwarts with Rose Granger-Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy and was sorted into Slytherin House. Albus quickly struck up a friendship with Scorpius, one which in time would grow to become very deep. He struggled with his father's legacy and pressure that was heaped upon him by others. Biography Early years Albus Severus Potter was born in or around the year 2006, the second child of Harry Potter and Ginny Potter. His godfather was Neville Longbottom. - 2014 Quidditch World Cup final (Archived) In 2014, Albus, aged roughly eight, attended the finals of the 427th Quidditch World Cup with his family. He and his older brother James were introduced to Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum by their father. - DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY REUNITES AT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FINAL (Archived) At the final proper, Albus wore green clothes in support of Brazil, while the rest of his family, with the exception of his mother (who was in the journalists' enclosure), sported Bulgarian red. According to his mother, this was due to him being a great fan of Brazilian Chaser Gonçalo Flores. He almost toppled out of the VIP box cheering when Flores scored the first goal of the game, but his uncle Ron grabbed the back of his robes and saved him. James laughed, causing Daily Prophet correspondent Rita Skeeter, who was covering the match live with Ginny Potter, to suggest that he may have pushed Albus. However, Harry seemed unconcerned by Albus' near fall, and simply handed him one of Luna Lovegood's treats. Albus was seen applauding after Bulgaria won the tournament. Rita Skeeter reported that this was due to his "publicity-hungry" father's prompting. This provoked Ginny Potter, who was sitting near Skeeter in the journalists' enclosure, to hex her mid-sentence. Hogwarts years On 1 September, 2017, Albus left for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with his brother, his cousin Rose Granger-Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy. His older brother, James, had been at Hogwarts for two years already and was starting his third year. James has a habit of telling Albus untrue stories regarding Hogwarts, as a form of playful teasing between the two. with his brother and cousin, waving to his parents]] Before boarding the Hogwarts Express, Albus confided to his father that he feared he might be Sorted into Slytherin. In response, his father told him that the bravest man he ever knew — Severus Snape, after whom Albus was named — had been a Slytherin student. Harry also told Albus that if he preferred Gryffindor, then the Sorting Hat would take this choice into account, as it did for him. - Epilogue (Nineteen Years Later) This was the first time he told any of his children that. As the train pulled out of the station he was seen waving goodbye to his father. While on board Albus and Rose wander around the train looking for a compartment to sit in. Rose reminds Albus that their parents met on the train, so decides that finding the right compartment to sit in is very important as they too could meet their lifelong friends here. They open the door to one compartment and find Scorpius Malfoy sitting there. They shyly introduce themselves and Scorpius makes a joke about their parents rivalry. Albus and Scorpius get along very well, but Rose leaves to look for another compartment. Albus stays and the two kids become friends, sharing stories and sweets on the journey to Hogwarts. When the train reaches Hogwarts, the students attend the Sorting ceremony. The Sorting Hat places Rose in Gryffindor, and both Scorpius and Albus in Slytherin. Albus sits next to Scorpius at their table. Unfortunately, Albus is mocked by the other students for being a Potter in Slytherin. He does not have a natural gift for magic and struggles at his first flying lesson, where the other children call him the "Slytherin Squib." The following three years of school are tough for Albus, and he begins to feel like he has to isolate himself from his father since being a Potter is the reason why great things are being expected from him. Rose has a better time at Hogwarts, becoming very popular and a Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Third year Albus tells Harry he wants to be alone on the platform before he goes to school in his third year because of the hard time he has at school. Harry is hurt by this and thinks Scorpius is the reason why, requesting Albus sever his friendship with him. He refuses. Over the summer his father retrieves a time-turner with the help of the Ministry of Magic created by Theodore Nott. Fourth year The next summer, Harry retrieves a time-turner with the help of the Ministry of Magic created by Theodore Nott. Hermione visits him as she is now Minister for Magic to ask Harry to complete the paperwork he is yet to do and to start work on the other tasks he was given. Harry reminds her that he lots of work he will get round to in his own time and that he did very recently find a dangerous new object. Hermione and Harry agree the time-turner must be destroyed. They put it away. A few months later, Amos Diggory turns up at Harry's home and asks him to use the time-turner to go back in time and save Cedric Diggory. Amos went round to the house from his care home when Harry kept rescheduling the meeting Amos kept arranging. Harry refuses since saying he cannot meddle with time. Meanwhile, Albus is secretly listening to the conversation until he notices a girl who goes up to him. She says her name is Delphi and claims to be the niece and carer of Amos. She apologises for her uncle who calls Harry cold before he shouts for Delphi to help him return home. The day before the children return to school, Harry goes to speak to Albus alone in the hope of trying to get him to see the light and change his behaviour. He gives Albus the blanket Harry was wrapped in when he was brought to the Dursleys. Harry had found it when Petunia Dursley died some time before. Albus does not take to the gift too kindly and tries to make his father understand how he feels at school. However, it leads to Albus saying that he sometimes wishes he wasn't Harry's son since the family name has not being helping him at school. Harry then says he sometimes wishes Albus wasn't his son either leading to Albus becoming very hurt. Harry regretted saying it, but the damage was done. The next day, Albus is still very hurt by it as he gets the train for his fourth year at Hogwarts. He is thinking about getting the time-turner and returning to the past to save Cedric. Rose tries to befriend him again since they had grown apart since they started Hogwarts, only she admits her parents asked her to which makes Albus want nothing to do with her. However, Rose does confirm the existence of the time-turner. When Albus finds Scorpius, it is evident to them that neither of them had a good summer. Albus tells him what his father said along with what Amos wanted, while Scorpius tells him about the death of his mother that summer. They decide to leave the train and find the time-turner instead of going to Hogwarts. They try to find a way to get off the train except they struggle and decide to try jumping from the roof. However, they are apprehended by theelderly lady who brings around the Honeydukes Express, who tells them the train does not like it when students try to leave it before it reaches Hogwarts. Her hands turn into claws and it scares the kids get back in the train. However, they later do find a way to leave it. They go to the care home where Amos lives and find Delphi. They tell Amos of their plan and he eventually agrees to it. With Delphi's help, they use Polyjuice Potion to look like Harry (Scorpius), Ron (Albus) and Hermione (Delphi) and go to the Ministry of Magic to find the time-turner. They know it is in Hermione's office. However, while they try to get it, Hermione returns. Ron/Albus goes outside and tries to stall Hermione, suggesting they either have another child or go on holiday. Hermione finds Ron annoying although he stalls her long enough for the others to find the time-turner and they leave. Albus says they need to stop Cedric winning the Triwizard Tournament to save him. They decide Delphi needs to stay behind as her age may make her look strange, since she is too old to be attending Hogwarts. They go back to the first task and disarm Cedric so he fails to get the golden egg. However, Scorpius then notices the time-turner shaking and knows something is wrong. They were then return to the present with Albus ending up injured. Meanwhile, Harry has a dream which reveals Albus and Scorpius are in the Forbidden Forest. As he, Ron and Ginny search, they meet the centaur Bane who tells them that a "dark cloud" haunts Albus. They find the children in the forest after they return from the past and Albus is brought to Hogwarts hospital wing. While Albus sleeps, Harry talks to a portrait of Albus Dumbledore who tells him to see Albus for who he is. He believes Harry has put unfair high expectations upon Albus. When Albus comes round, he finds he has created an alternate timeline. He is now in Gryffindor, to his dismay, and Ron and Hermione never got together so Rose no longer exists. He also finds out Cedric still died. Harry demands that Albus ends his friendship with Scorpius, stating he will be watched closely from now on. When Albus returns to school life, he begrudgingly tries to avoid Scorpius. They find Hermione is now the mean Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Delphi then turns up at Hogwarts and gets Albus and Scorpius to reconcile. They then decide they have to put their mistake right and decide to travel to the second task in the hope making him lose more points will properly save him. It does, only Scorpius is alone when he returns to the present. They have changed the entire future so that Harry died at the Battle of Hogwarts instead. This means Albus no longer exists. Voldemort won and Hogwarts now teaches Dark magic. Professor Umbridge returns as Headteacher of Hogwarts and tells Scorpius he is acting strange when he questions her about Harry Potter. Scorpius decides to change time again. The plan works and the original timeline returns. Professor McGonagall is very upset with them and the world they have created. Their parents aren't quite as angry, and McGonagall reminds them of the great danger the children created. Harry later visits Albus in his dormitory and they begin to reconcile. Albus and Scorpius have lost the time-turner. They decide not to tell their parents and go to lake where they last had it and try to retrieve it. They then agree to destroy it. They find it and go to the Owlery, where they had agreed to meet Delphi. She agrees to help destroy it until she reveals her Augurey tattoo. Scorpius remembers the right hand witch of Voldemort had this sign in the second alternate timeline and finds it strange when Delphi says her guardian was Euphemia Rowle, since the Rowles were known Death Eaters. Delphi then reveals her true self. She does not wish to destroy the time-turner. Her plan is to travel to the past and stop Voldemort from ever dying. She wants to create a Dark age. She breaks their wands and kills a Prefect named Craig who was sent to look for them. Delphi then makes Albus and Scorpius travel in time with her to the third task. Albus and Scorpius remember the time-turner only keeps them in the past for five minutes. They try to stall her and end up meeting Cedric Diggory. Cedric helps Albus and Scorpius get the time-turner back, believing it to be an obstacle for the tournament. When he leaves, Albus and Scorpius tell him that his father loves him. When he is gone, Delphi manages to get the time-turner back. Delphi then decides to go back in time further and once she gets there, she destroys the time-turner and she leaves Albus and Scorpius to go on alone. Albus and Scorpius find out they have travelled October 30, 1981 - the day before James and Lily Potter were murdered. They think Delphi wants to kill Harry herself so the spell doesn't rebound on Voldemort. They go toGodric's Hollow and find James, Lily, and Harry. They decide they need to tell everyone in the future what is happening, and use Harry's blanket to write a message. It works and Harry and Ginny decipher the message, gather Hermione, Ron and Draco and try to find a way to help. Draco tells them his parents have a secret time-turner far more advanced than the prototype their children had. They go back in time and find their children. Ginny realises Delphi only means to stop Voldemort going into the house and killing the Potters, so the downfall never happens. She thinks Delphi believes Voldemort could love her so they decide to transfigure Harry look like Voldemort and apprehend her the next day. It works for a moment. Delphi pleads with Voldemort/Harry to accept her, revealing she is the daughter of Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange born at Malfoy Manor before the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry pretends to accept her although the spell making him look like Voldemort fades and she gets upset. Delphi and Harry duel until his friends and Albus help him. Delphi is stopped and says she only wanted to know her father. Harry tells her he understands how it feels to have no parents but they cannot change the past. The real Voldemort then arrives to kill the Potters and Delphi tries to call him. Hermione and Draco stop her. Harry decides to stay and watch his parents die in the hope it will bring closure and Albus stays with him and holds his hand. Hagrid then appears to pick up Harry as a baby to go to the Dursleys. They return to the present, where Delphi is sent to Azkaban. Albus and Scorpius return to Hogwarts where Rose now is too. Scorpius asks Rose out and while she turns him down, she allows him to kiss her on the cheek. Albus and Harry then visit Cedric's grave which Harry visits every year to say sorry, where they finally repair their strained relationship. Physical appearance Albus looked much like his father, with untidy black hair, a thin face, and short stature. Out of his siblings, Albus was also the only child to have inherited his paternal grandmother's and father's bright green, almond-shaped eyes. Personality and traits right before boarding the Hogwarts Express for his first year of school|left]] Albus was a quiet, kind, and thoughtful young boy, unlike his older brother who was more brazen. He seemed to have inherited aspects of his father's personality. He inherited Harry's irrational and childish fear of being sorted into Slytherin House. This was exhibited by Harry during his own sorting in 1991 and possibly due to possessing some Slytherin qualities like his father. Ultimately, Albus was, in fact, sorted into Slytherin. He also inherited the paternal line of curiosity, showing an interest in his father's fame and past. It seems that, out of his siblings, Albus had the closest relationship with his father. Even so, Albus struggled "with the weight of a family legacy he never wanted."New details on Cursed Child, the ‘eighth Harry Potter story' by the Pottermore Team During his time at Hogwarts, Albus was bullied by his peers for being different from his father, something that was already a great fear of his and he became emotionally shut off from most people. He never responded to nasty comments about him, only remaining quite and keeping to himself. Albus also demonstrated a rather dry sense of humour, often responding to comments with sarcasm and jokes. This is was particularly apparent when he was with Scorpius. When trying to get a message to Harry in the future from 1981, Scorpius suggested shouting "HELP" at baby Harry. He then remarked that "it might traumatise the baby slightly" to which Albus replied, "Only slightly." ''When joking that the two may become trapped in time for the next forty years and would have to hide in a hole, Albus joked with his friend that he'd ''"choose someone massive and really good at magic" ''to hide with rather than him. Albus did seem to be able to work quickly under pressure, forming plans and ideas, even if they were slightly odd. He quickly determined that the way to contact his father from the past was to use his baby blanket, which Harry had given him as a gift and formulated a plan that even Scorpius agreed was brilliant. He was shown to have a temper very similar to his father's and would become mocking and insulting when pushed. He could be cold to people he loved out of anger, especially his father and his cousin Rose. When Rose attempted to apologise to Albus for shutting him out at school he brushed her off by noting that she was only speaking to him because his mother had asked her to and told her to "leave him alone". Despite his suffering he remained a good friend to Scorpius, who Albus said was his ''only friend, and was kind and compassionate towards him. Even so, Albus had the ability to be quite self-centred even with Scorpius, often complaining about his life whilst forgetting about his friend's problems. Albus appeared to have a need to prove himself and distance himself from his father's shadow. He refused to stand beside him on Platform 9¾ and even burned his permission slip to Hogsmeade in front of him. He went to great lengths to reverse the death of Cedric Diggory, who he believed died because of him. However, Albus proved to be more like Harry than he knew. Delphi Diggory claimed that his weakness was exactly the same as his father's - friendship - rather than her original suspicion of pride and the "need to impress" him. Albus is shown to have deeply inherited his father's personality of pride, which is shown to have been the reasons for the events with the Time-Turner. Albus became greatly distressed at Delphi murdering his fellow student, Craig, and torturing Scorpius and was willing to sacrifice his own life to save the world from her, much like his father had done 22 years previously. Possessions * Wand: It is assumed that before boarding the Hogwarts Express, Albus and his family travelled to Ollivander's wand shop in Diagon Alley and there he bought his wand. Currently, the length, wood, and core type of his wand are unknown. * Ferret: When boarding the Hogwarts Express, it was shown that he had a ferret in a cage resting on top of his school bag and trunk. Relationships Family Potter family Albus had a very close relationship with his parents. When he felt insecure about attending Hogwarts for the first time and worried he would be in Slytherin, his father and mother reassured him when his uncle Ron jokingly threatened to disinherit his cousin Rose if she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor House. Albus liked to stay with his father and he looked up to him for advice and comfort. He also confided to Harry things he would to no one else, such as how very real his fear of being in Slytherin was. When saying goodbye, he hugged him and appeared to be holding his arm "extremely tight"; he also waved to him as the train glided away from the station. Albus' relationship with Harry became increasingly strained as his education at Hogwarts progressed. He didn't want to be seen with his father or even speak to him at times. When Harry presented Albus with the blanket in which he was wrapped in on his journey to the Dursley's, Albus lashed out at him in frustration and told him that he wished Harry wasn't his father. Harry responded by saying that sometimes he wished Albus wasn't his son, something that he regretted immediately. The two continued to have a cold relationship, despite Harry's attempts to reconcile with him, until they finally sat down and talked. It is demonstrated that despite their difficultly in their relationship Albus forcibly told Scorpius to put 'dad' on the blanket instead of Harry. It is also found that Albus risks his life to save his father from Delphi during their duel in the church, clearly demonstrating that he loves his father dearly. This is returned in that Harry jumps in front of his son when the Killing Curse is aimed at Albus. Harry is later found after the battle to be furious at Delphi for even attempting to murder his son. Harry insisted that he wanted to be a better father, and Albus wanted to be a better son. Albus stays by his father's side as he watches the murder of his parents at the hands of Lord Voldemort, they also embrace each other, reaching an understanding that they are going to try and do better by each other. Albus' relationship with Ginny didn't change during his rift with Harry, and the two remained very close. Upon her arrival in Godric's Hollow Albus immediately rushed to her side, relieved to see her. Albus' older brother seemed to enjoy teasing him. Though the boys were close in age, James had a more outgoing personality, while Albus was quiet, and seemed to be more like his younger sister. James was willing to move into Albus's room if Teddy moved in; Harry, however, thought such an act would be a disaster, saying that James and Albus "would share a room only when he wanted the house demolished." This might imply that James and Albus frequently argued with one another — more than what is seen at King's Cross in 2017, anyway. Grandparents Albus was able to see his paternal grandparents, James and Lily Potter, when he was taken back to October 1981 by Delphi. Albus was in awe of his grandparents and referred to them as "grandad and grandma". ''He seemed so amazed to see them that he didn't realise that he was moving towards them and had to be pulled back by Scorpius who told him that it would damage time if they were to see him. Albus remarked that his grandmother was strong enough to know what was going to happen to her but was immediately shut down by his friend who insisted that she had to think that her son was going to die in order for Lord Voldemort to be destroyed. Albus pointed out Lily when she was wrapping baby Harry in his blanket, remembering the blanket as the one his father has given to him and saying that his father would like to know ''"the love in which she put it on him." '' When he witnessed his grandparents murder whilst standing beside his parents, he was clearly distraught but took his fathers hand in reassurance, stayed by his side and told Harry that James had done everything he could to protect his wife and child. Later, during a walk with his father, Albus said that he thinks that he and his siblings would have liked their grandparents very much. Weasley family Albus and his cousin, Rose, are close in age and in the same year at Hogwarts. Just like Lily and Hugo, they seem to be quite close, and shared worry over where they would be Sorted. When Rose arrived at King's Cross Station to head off to her and Albus' first year, Albus was "''immensely relieved" to see her and Rose beamed at him. The two had a fraught relationship once Albus had become friends with Scorpius Malfoy, who Rose didn't like due to the rumours surrounding him about his parentage. When Rose attempted to apologise to Albus, he cut her off and told her to leave him alone. However, the two seemed to be on better terms at the end of October and possibly became much closer. Neville Longbottom Neville Longbottom was Albus Potter's godfather. Teddy Lupin Albus had a close relationship with his father's godson Teddy Lupin. He and his siblings liked the idea that he would make a great addition to the family if he married their cousin Victoire Weasley. Scorpius Malfoy The son of Draco Malfoy, the former archrival of Albus' father, Scorpius was a fellow Slytherin and the best friend of Al. Albus first met Scorpius on Platform 9¾ when they were about to board the Hogwarts Express for the first time but were not formally introduced until Albus sat in the same compartment as him with his cousin Rose. While Albus took an immediate liking to Scorpius who offered the pair sweets, Rose did not and tried to warn her cousin by subtlety hitting him and mentioning the rumour surrounding Scorpius' parentage. Scorpius, disheartened by Rose's coldness, told them simply that the rumors weren't true and that he was indeed a Malfoy and would rather be that than "the son of the Dark Lord". When Rose insisted that she and Albus move compartments, Albus refused. Scorpius thanked him for staying and Albus retorted jokingly that he'd only stayed for his sweets. Scorpius then asked if Albus preferred to be known as Albus or simply Al, which his family had grown to call him. Albus stated that he preferred his full name and the pairs friendship began. During the sorting ceremony both Albus and Scorpius were sorted into Slytherin house and while Albus was unsure of his sorting he gained a small amount of confidence when Scorpius happily told him he could come and stand next to him. The two remained close during their first few years at Hogwarts but were clearly unpopular with their fellow students, Scorpius being ostracized for the rumors about him and Albus for his lack of resemblance to his family and difficulty with his magic. When at their flying lessons Albus was unable to make his broom move whereas Scorpius was and the two, who were partnered during Potions, exploded their cauldron. Albus' relationship with his father and cousin were strained because of his struggles but his friendship with Scorpius continued. The two possibly saw themselves in each other, both being outcasts and children of famous fathers who they had difficulty living up to. Albus, excited to see his best friend again, was saddened when he learnt of the death of Scorpius' mother, Astoria, and concerned when he didn't owl him about it. Scorpius, clearly heartbroken by his loss, told Albus that he "couldn't work out what to say" ''and that he wanted Albus to attend the funeral with him. Albus immediately agreed and promised to be a good friend to him. A year later and after a conversation with his cousin Rose, who informed him of a Time Turner being discovered at the home of Theodore Nott by Harry, Albus rushed to find Scorpius and tell him of it. He trusted and cared for Scorpius enough to reveal his plan to use the device to go back and save Cedric Diggory, who he believed died because of his father after overhearing an argument between Harry and Cedric's father Amos. Though thoroughly shocked by this plan and convinced that his friend had lost his mind. Scorpius followed him out of a window on the Hogwarts Express and onto the roof of the moving train showing incredibly trust and loyalty on Scorpius' part/ The pair planned to jump from the train and into the water before hiking to St Oswald's Home for Old Witches and Wizards by using a Cushioning Charm. However they were followed onto the roof by the trains Trolley Witch, who insisted calmly that they return back inside. Clearly shocked by her sudden appearance, the pair were unprepared for her to attack and Albus jumped from the train into the water. Scorpius pinched his nose and jumped in after his friend. Scorpius was shown many times to be jealous and unhappy with Albus' closeness to Delphi, possibly out of fear of losing his only friend or being unwilling to share him. When he saw the two practicing spells before planning to go back in time he over-enthusiastically tried to join in the fun and was clearly not enjoying their ''"double act". ''Still, he was always there for Albus (and by association, Delphi) and willing to help and assist him throughout his plan. When the pair, along with Delphi, Polyjuiced into Harry (Scorpius), Ron (Albus) and Hermione (Delphi), Scorpius had fun pretending to discipline Albus by telling him to go straight to his bedroom which Albus laughed off. He teased Albus about his distraction techniques with his aunt but was concerned when he heard of Albus and Harry's argument prior to the start of term. After returning from the past, Albus severely injured his arm and Scorpius was incredibly worried for his friend. The two don't see each other again until Albus left the hospital wing with his father, who told him that he was not to see his best friend again unless he wanted to experience the repercussions. Albus, devastated at his fathers ultimatum, told Scorpius that they could no longer be friends leaving both boys thoroughly heartbroken. Etymology *Albus was named by his father, after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Albus Potter is worried about making it in to Slytherin, so Harry tells him the meaning of his name. He also says that one of his namesakes was in Slytherin. *''Albus may be the masculine form of "Alba," the Scottish Gaelic and possibly Pictish for Scotland; It is also a Latin word for white, traditionally representing the forces of good. (See the Albus Dumbledore article for more information.) *''Severus'' means "stern" in Latin, and is the root of the English word "severe."Behind the Name: Severus It was a Roman cognomen, common to members of the Severan dynasty of Emperors, including one notorious for his harsh persecution of the early Christians. (See the Severus Snape article for more information.) *''Potter'' is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery or other clay-work. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author, writing many books based on the adventures of animals. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Behind the scenes as Albus Potter in ]] *Sam Clemmett portrays Albus in .Cursed Child reveals first look at Harry, Ginny, and Albus Potter in character on Pottermore *Arthur Bowen portrays Albus in a brief scene of . *J. K. Rowling has stated that she finds Albus the most "interesting" of Harry's children, possibly because of his physical and mental similarities with his father, Harry Potter. *The fact that Albus was the only of Harry's children to inherit Lily Evans’s eyes could be interpreted as a symbolic reference to Albus’ namesake, Severus Snape, who loved Lily and was notably fond of her eyes. *In the movie, Albus had a pet ferret. It's in the same family as the weasel, likely a reference due to him being descended from the Weasley family. *In the film, Albus is the first of the Next Generation characters to speak, the second being Rose and the third being James. *Albus and his cousin Rose are fourth cousins once removed of classmate Scorpius Malfoy; they are descendants of Phineas Nigellus Black. **Phineas was once the headmaster of Hogwarts like both of Albus's namesakes. *His initials A.S.P. make the word Asp, a type of snake. Coincidentally, the serpent is the symbol of Slytherin house. *Albus shares some similarities with his grandmother Lily Evans. They both are second born children. Both have the same bright green eyes; he inherited his eyes from his father who inherited his from his mother. They each have somewhat of a rivalry with their older siblings, his brother James and her sister Petunia. Appearances * * * * * * *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' * * Notes and references de:Albus Severus Potter es:Albus Potter fi:Albus Potter fr:Albus Potter it:Albus Potter no:Albus Severus Potter ru:Альбус Северус Поттер pl:Albus Severus Potter Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Category:Slytherins